Rouxls Kaard
Rouxls Kaard is one of the characters in Shining Star Heroes. He's also a Darkner NPC and minor antagonist in Chapter 1 originally from Deltarune. He introduces himself as the Duke of Puzzles, and attempts to thwart the party by forcing them to solve his puzzles. After being defeated multiple times, he claims to have helped them and refers to his prior actions as "Tests of their Heroick Resolve." Appearance Rouxls Kaard is an adult-sized humanoid. His head is diamond-shaped, with long white hair folded on the back of his head, and a (seemingly) melted face composed of two diamond-shaped eyes and a large mouth. As a garment, he wears a royal suit with epaulets. In terms of color-scheme, Rouxls is entirely in a flashy deep blue except when in his profile info, where he appears to be black. Personality Rouxls acts very egotistically during the events of Deltarune chapter 1. He claims to be the Duke of Puzzles, and attempts to stop the party by forcing them to solve his puzzles. However, he is an incompetent puzzle-maker; each of his puzzles consist of the bare minimum of elements -- a box and a button -- and he makes no attempt to obfuscate the solution in any way. He also vandalizes clues on puzzles he did not create, in order to make them "harder". He uses Early Modern English speech patterns, presumably to appear educated, but this amounts to little more than replacing all instances of "you" with "thou", randomly adding "-est" and "-eth" suffixes, and haphazard capitalization of phrases for emphasis. When his pride is hurt, he doubles down by intensifying his misuse of Early Modern English to the point of incomprehensibility; but when surprised or stressed, he tends to drop it altogether. In Shining Star Heroes, he acts as a funny, annoying, inspiring, excited and crazy person with lots of humour. During the events of Sunshine Shores Mini Golf, He likes to go with Saajid, Glazeteen and Aqua-Lass. Abilities Unique Abilities * Teleportation: Rouxls Kaard can teleport, or transfer matter (beings/objects, including themselves) or energy from one point to another without traversing the physical space between them. This can be achieved by various means, including causing the atoms/molecules to travel at light-speed, warping the space, or use quantum superposition, in which Rouxls Kaard teleports by spatially rearranging the subatomic contents of a system. * Cryokinesis: Rouxls Kaard controls/creates/manipulates the powers of ice. Trivia * Rouxls Kaard is the only character to have a small amount of Unique Abilites. * Rouxls Kaard is one of the characters that's not part of SSH's fictional world. ** He's also not a DLC character too. * Rouxls Kaard is one of the characters that doesn't fuse. * Rouxls's name and motif are plays on "rules card," the (card shaped) instruction manual that often comes with playing card decks. ** This is supported by the fact that a sign he made early in the game says "PS - I make my own Rules." * Rouxls's line "Lost...? Frightened...? Confused...? GOOD!! HA HA HA!!!" is likely a reference to a line from the educational game I. M. Meen. * Rouxls Kaard is one of the Stellar Group heroes which appears from a video game ''Deltarune. ''The others were Spinel and Ghostfreak. Gallery This isn't Rouxls Kaard.png|Overworld sprite